8etffandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony J. Stone
Personality & Traits General Overview AJ Stone is from a seperate quantum reality. Drawn to this reality by an incident involving a subspace tear, he and his crew barely survived the trip. They would face the Borg, and the Tholians before reaching Remora station and this reality's Starfleet. While there are many minor and major differences between the two dimensions, the most significant one is that in Stone's reality the Federation has been fighting the Dominion War for the last 40 years. Since jointing the 8th ETF and Starfleet in this reality Stone has made use of his military experience to evaluate vessels under the 8th's command, assist in training exercises, and to secure the Remora sector against threats. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths - A loyal and dedicated officer Stone is both creative and resourceful, a soldier by environment not by choice his hard practical manner is tempered by the heart of a dreamer who wanted to explore the stars. Weaknesses - Emotional and with tendancey to take responsiblity for factors beyond his control, Stone can be self critcal to the point of being self destructive. His primary coping mechanism since the death of his family had been drinking, he is currently attempting to recover. Ambitions Until recently AJ's only ambition was to see his ship and crew through the Dominion War and see the War itself end. Having lost more than he would care to discuss to 36 years of conflict he just wanted to see the Federation returned to peaceful exploration. Now with everthing he understood and knew all but gone, he and his crew now serve in this reality's Starfleet. Stone's new ambitions are unclear though he has been putting in a considerable effort into bettering himself on a personal level and purging his own inner demons. Hobbies & Interests There was little time for leisure in Stone's life but when he did find the time reading and strategy games were some of his pastimes. There was a record of a number of hockey sport files that were deleted from his personal holodeck records shortly after the death of his son. Languages Federation Standard, Vorta, Cardassian, Jem'hedar, and Klingon Family Father: Jonathan (Deceased) Mother: Erica (Deceased) Brother(s): David and Charles (Deceased) Sister(s): none Spouse: Rebecca (Deceased) Children: Jonathan (Deceased) Biography Stone was born on Earth, specifically in Halifax, Nova Scotia. His father was a Starfleet officer, as was his grandfather. Stone would one day be the third of his line to command a starship. Going to Starfleet Academy wasn't just an option it was a foregone conclusion. Growing up on Earth in the early years of the Dominion War was not like any other time in recent history. Fear and paranoia were rampant, Starfleet Security walking the streets didn't help. In 2375 a combined Breen and Romulan fleet under Dominion orders would attack Earth. The death toll would be in the tens of millions. Including Stone's mother and two brothers. Stone would after months in ICU pull through to be raised by his mother's sister and her partner. 2389 Stone would enter Starfleet Academy under the new "Young Acceptance" policy brought in in 2382 due to losses in the war. The same year he would lose his father to the Dominion when his ship is destroyed protecting a Hospital vessel near the edge of Klingon Space. 2393 Stone graduates from Starfleet Academy and attends his first posting where he would meet his future wife Rebecca. 2396 Stone and his love Rebecca marry, but due to Starfleet regulations are posted to separate vessels. They manage to spend any available leave together but are frequently apart for long periods. 2397 Jonathan Stone is born, Rebecca manages to get a posting on a Starbase to allow her to raise the boy in relative safety and making it easier for AJ to spend as much time as possible with their child. 2398 AJ is promoted to the rank of Captain and takes command of his first ship, the USS Agamemnon. 2407 AJ manages to return home for his son's tenth birthday. His first leave of more than seven days since he graduated the Academy. Spending three months with his family and teaches his son how to play hockey. 2409 Starbase 42, is destroyed by a Dominion incursion. Rebecca and Jonathan lost with all 275 thousand inhabitants and crew 2410 Stone is reassigned to the new Whaleshark Class battleship, the first in a new line with a perfected phasing cloak and advanced systems third generation of weaponry designed for fighting the Dominion. 2412 the USS Whaleshark vanishes during an assault mission into Dominion space, the vessel and its assault group are declared lost. Stone's ship appears in the current quantum reality the only survivor of its group. See Service record. Service Record 2393 Stone graduates from Starfleet Academy at the rank of Lieutenant and is assigned to command of security forces aboard the USS Pike, an Alaska Class Heavy Carrier (similar to a Sovereign Class in standard reality with modification to primary and secondary hull to allow for fighter bays) 2396 Stone promoted to Lt. Commander and awarded Starfleet Medal of Valor for conduct in defending and recovering civilian scientists held by the Dominion. Promoted again during combat by Captain Leto Parker to Commander and first officer of the USS Pike. 2398 After several commendations for combat and recovery operations for both ingenuity and bravery Stone is promoted to Captain and assigned to the USS Agamemnon, an Odin Class attack ship (Similar to a Thunderchild in standard reality) 2405 Awarded Commendations for actions at the Battle of Donatu, along with command staff of the six other Federation Ships that held the system until Klingon reinforcements arrived. 2305 In the latter half of this year the Agamemnon is crippled beyond repair rescuing a group of evacuation ships when Starbase 73 was attacked by the Dominion. The vessel was able to limp back to a safe port with the remaining crew. Eight-three dead Jem’hedar were found on board during clean up. 2410 Stone reassigned to the NX-142000 Whaleshark, a new self named class of battleship, with advanced systems, a perfected phasing cloak as well as other improvements for a new offensive against the Dominion 2412 USS Whaleshark leads a task force into Dominion occupied space to destroy a Jem’hedar production facility. All vessels declared lost when destroyed by the first use of Dominion sub-space weapons and warp inhibitor field. Details of new technology broadcast moments before contact lost. Late 2412 USS Whaleshark and its crew, only a third of the original compliment, after being rescued by members of the 8th Expeditionary Task Force; are sequestered at a Starfleet facility in the Sol system near Jupiter where various Federations scientists attempt to find a way to send them home. Early 2413 When this fails they are sent to Remora Station to temporarily join the 8th while options are explored. A distraught crew member takes actions to recreate the accident that displaced them so he can go home. Instead the Whaleshark is destroyed, and Stone is put under review for his seeming inaction and possible responsibility for the event that caused considerable damage to the station. Later Stone is exonerated, however he and his remaining crew were sort of left in career limbo. While not a part of Starfleet in this reality, they were still in their own minds Starfleet officers. After assisting with both patrols, defense and even training drills at Remora Station Stone was given the task of using his previous military experience in active warfare to evaluate the USS Sakura and make recommendations regarding the Escort Carrier to Admiral Vaughn. Stone and his crew would also evaluate a number of other ships, including some small craft. Following this Stone and his crew were assigned to evaluate one of the new Avenger Class Battlecruisers. Included in a series of requests to assist this task Stone submitted 269 requests to officially join Starfleet. His and that of every member of his remaining crew. These were virtually instantly approved by Admiral Vaughn in the same breath as authorization for Stone to take official command of the Avenger Class vessel named as requested USS Hyperion. Category:Federation Characters